


It all started when..

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Multi, Other characters added soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paw patrol fanfictions are needed so I'm helping out. ( ChaMar RoZu RuSky )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall woke up slowly, his head still throbbing. All he remembered was falling off the boat dock and a thud of his head hitting a stone. He also remembered Chase being there. Marshall stood and looked around. There Chase was, in a cage laying on his side. 'He looks dead..' Marshall thought. "Chase..?" He called out quietly. No answer. "Chase?!" Marshall began to panic quickly. He looked around and started barking. "Skye! Rubble! Zuma! Rocky!" Marshall yelled. "Cha--"   
"Stop yelling!" Chase growled, standing up. "Sorry Chase.." Marshall apologized. Chase shook his head and looked at his surroundings. "Where are we exactly?" Chase inquired, turning to Marshall. Marshall shrugged his shoulders and started to paw at the locks. "Where's the other pups?" Chase asked, and with more panic he added, "where's Skye?!" And that there is what hurt Marshall. 'Where's Skye? Who cares!' He hated hearing Chase ask that then cover it up like he doesn't care. Marshall wish he didn't care. He wanted to hear Chase ask with panic where he was even though he was right there with him. Chase began to whimper. "We've got to get out of here.." He muttered. Marshall wanted to roll his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "What was that?" Marshall asked, eyes wide. "I don-AHHH!" The boat they were riding in crashed over on its side, Chase gasped as water began to fill the small space they were in. Wood broke sending shatters of wood and other things their way. Marshall growled as water went over his head. He forced open his eyes and held his breath. With strength he didn't know he had he forced the bars open, only to see that Chase was actually the one opening the bars. Marshall said thanks but it only created bubbles. Chase shook his head and went to find a way out. Marshall felt his oxygen lessen. They needed to get out of here really soon or they'd drown. Chase swam to an opening broken by the water impact. Marshall followed quickly but stopped. Chase's paws stopped churning suddenly and he began to sink to the oceans bottom. Marshall darted after and grabbed his scruff, swimming up and out of the opening quick. 'Cant breath....need..air' Marshall resurfaced out of the ocean with a gasp, struggling for breaths. Chase was still limp as he paddled to land, huffing and puffing in effort. Marshall crawled up on the Sandy bank and collapsed, dropping Chase in the process. Then everything went black...  
(~Marshall's P.O.V let's go!)  
"Marshall?"   
"......"  
"Marshall! Wake up!"  
"Ugh..."  
"Get your furry butt up now!"  
That's Chase. Isn't it?   
"Marshall?!"  
Why is he yelling? I'm not Skye. Why's he worried?  
"Marshall, please!"  
I'm being a pup about it, aren't I? Siiigh.   
"Oh Marshall...please wake up.."  
I should wake up now..  
Slowly but surely, I brought myself to my paws. "Marshall! You're alive!" I heard Chase say. "Yeah.." I muttered, trotting off. Chase caught up with me quickly. "Something wrong?" He asked. No, Chase. Everything's okay! We're in another area, know no one and you can't even get your muzzle out of your behind long enough to realize I have feelings for you! I'm okay. We're okay. Nothing's wrong. "I'm fine!" I covered all that up though with my normal airhead personality. "Oh okay," and Chase just does the same.


	2. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO

Icy cold rain battered at my face as Chase and I walked around this foreign town. I was shaking like heck, freezing my tail off. If Chase was bothered just one bit I sure couldn't tell. "We need to find a place to stay.." He said finally, breaking silence between. Finally he says something logical. "What about over there?" I pointed with my paw to a old run down looking shed. Looked empty. "Good idea" he replied, walking over to the place I had indicated. I wondered how I could keep up my optimistic voice with all the things I was thinking of right now stressing me out. As we walked into the shed, Chase tested the floorboards. They were a bit creaky but safe to walk on. I shook my fur dry and laid on the Dusty floor. Chase continued to look around the small shed. "Everything seems safe," he reported to me like some type of police officer. But then again, he was wasn't he? "That's good!" I said with a small smile. Chase circled then laid down in a corner. I could tell how exhausted he was. It wasn't long till I heard light snores. I shut my eyes too.   
The sun shown brightly over the look out house and I ran down the grassy hill. "Rocky! Zuma! Skye! Rubble!" I called happily. I got no answer. Then I also realized Chase wasn't following me. Then I saw Alex walking towards me, his eyes seemed hazy. "Alex! Where's everyone?" I asked the boy. He slowly locked his gaze with mine and have me the most sorrowful look. "They're gone, Marshall..Everyone is gone. You let them down. You weren't a good pup today.." My eyes widened. I woke up with a light yelp. I looked around seeing the brown walks of the old shed and was brought back to reality. Wasn't a good pup? Okay. I stood up and gave my fur a shake. Chase was still snoozing in the warm corner. My belly growled. More like roared. I was starving. I looked around the shed for any traces of food but the only thing here was us. Maybe I should travel out and bring something back for me and Chase. Yeah. Seemed like a fun little adventure. I slid out of an opening of the shed and trotted off. The rain had slowed down to a little sprinkle. I rounded the hill side and saw little buildings a roads and people running back and forth to the buildings and to their cars as if it was pouring rain. I guess this is the town. I walked down to it and wondered where I could get some good food. As I walked down the towns streets, some kids pointing and yelled doggie and some whispered about the PAWPatrol. So I guess word spreads around. Suddenly a delicious smell reached my nose. An alley to a restaurant met my vision. My paws practically walked me to it. I wasn't completely thrilled to eat from garbage but other dogs do it so it can't be bad. I hopped up on the garbage can ledge but of course I'm no cat so it tipped. A loud crash followed by the sound litter falling out accompanied it. I stood up and grunted, rubbing my head. I looked a the large mess of different stuff in front of me. I used my paw to move stuff around till I find something at least partly whole. I sniffed around until I found a half of a sub. Perfect. I picked it up and took off down the sidewalk, back to our shelter. 

The rain was picking up again by time I arrived there. Chase was of course still sleeping. I walked over to his slumbering body and waved the sub in front of his nose. In that instant, the police dog shot up. "Chase is on the case..h-huh?" He looked at the half sub in my jaws. I dropped it. "It's all I could find for now," I said, watching as he began eating. "Uh..Chase? Mind saving some for me?" I asked. Well, he better. I found it after all. "Sorry Marshall!" He stopped before he had finished it. I wanted to growl but instead I gave him a friendly smile and ate up what was left. I can't wait to tell him how I really feel. Not my love feelings for him but how I've changed. He still treats me like a little pup, like he's better than me. No, that's wrong. We're equal, right? Right.   
"We should start finding a way to get home.." Chase began thinking. "I know--" I was cut off by Chase, of course. "We could go to one of the boat places and see if anyone will hitch us a ride back!" Chase smiled. That was what I was going to say honestly. "Great Idea Chase!" I said, almost an awe. "The boats are about a day away if we go by foot," The German Shepard explained. Great, that's enough time for me to settle things with this stuck up fur ball. "In that case, we oughta go now" I suggested. Chase nodded and walked to the crack in the shed door. "It's still raining so let's wait " I sighed. I wish Zuma was here. He didn't mind water. Either way, there was no use arguing and I laid down, head in my paws. Chase stayed awake like a guard dog. It made me sick. And that was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short

It was morning. I felt a paw prod my side. I groaned and covered my muzzle with my paws. I didn't feel like getting up now. I felt like sleeping forever but of course Chase wasn't having that. The Shepard grabbed me by the scruff and yanked me to my paws. Annoyance bubbled up in my chest as I did a long stretch. "Don't act all mad, you were the one in a hurry last night." Chase said, peeking out of the crack in the shed. I began to smirk. Slowly I reeled back then ran forward, shoving the other out of the opening. Chase yelped and tumbled over on his side. The scent of blood hit my nostrils and I put my ears back. Chase stood up slowly, a small scratch on his side. He turned to me, teeth bared. I rolled my eyes and shoved him, knowing that he could've tackled me right there. I trotted on. "Come on Chase, aren't we supposed to be going?" I asked in a teasing tone. I heard a snarl from the police dog as he ran to catch up with me. Boy, do I love being a smart mouth. "What was that for?" Chase growled, his eyes narrow. I looked around, not saying a word. Now that the rain had stopped, I could see the scenery on this new island town. There was rolling green hills, spotted with dandelions and in a distance some homes and a clear sign of civilization. My paws ached at the sight knowing it was going to be a long walk. A stab of grief went through my heart. I wanted to be home again. Away from this foreign place. Just as I was wishing there was a faster way, a old style wagon trolleyed up the dirt road a couple cat lengths away. Chase was looking at it, too. "We should hitch a ride.." I said to him rather quietly. Chase made a grunt of agreement before dashing through the lush grass to the wagon. I ran clumsily behind him, watching out for rocks and tree stumps that could possibly get in my way. As we got to the wagon, we noticed a white lump laying on the back. A cat. I had no feuds with cats but if we tried to get on, would it yowl? Chase seemed to have been thinking the same as he slowly sat his front paws on the edge of the wagon. "Boost me up," he whispered. I grunted and bit his leg, pulling him upwards. He let out a hiss of pain but got on to the wagon with ease. Now for me. I glanced at the cat whom was still asleep. I took a few steps back then I ran up and jumped onto the back. "Marshall!" Chase yelled. The wagon shook and stopped. The cat still hadn't woke yet. I panicked. Chase slowly backed Into some boxes of who knows what. I heard footsteps of the wagon driver grow nearer and I jumped into Chase's hiding area. He groaned but I put a paw Over his muzzle as the wagon driver looked into the back. He just looked back and forth for a minute before shrugging and going back to the front. Within minutes, the wagon was moving again. Chase shoved me back and I growled. He walked to the edge and laid down on his stomach, resting his head on his paws. I felt my tail go between my legs. I told myself I'd never feel hurt with him. So why does my heart feel like it's shattering inside?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I promise a longer one soon! Not super long, but better than this. :P thanks for all the nice reviews it's really a surprise. I thought I did horrible on this story.. anyways, enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of Skye barking excitedly. Ryder had just come back from taking her to the vet because of some strange behavior. The whole night Rubble was worrying and whimpering about her. Of course I was worried, too! Skye is like a little sister to me. But seeing as she was sounding pretty ecstatic, everything must be fine. I trotted over to Ryder sleepily with a yawn. He smiled down at me as he placed Skye down. 

"Good morning, Rocky. Skye has some big news to tell you all." He said. I nodded, "Morning Ryder. Any signs of Marshall and Chase?" On that note, Ryder's smile turned upside down. Marshall and Chase had went missing a week ago with no trace, not even a solid paw print. "No, sorry.. But we're still looking for him. There's no way we'll give up hope, right?" I smiled and nodded before the sound of heavy paws approached.

"SKYE!" Rubble yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of his mate. Skye grinned and licked his face. "Guess what?" She said, but loud enough so everyone could hear the announcement. Zuma was awake too, walking over to us. I couldn't help but notice how the sun shone off his chocolate coat. It made my stomach erupt in butterflies that I could never let out. Ryder left the scene so Skye could do the explaining. 

"What is it, Skye?" Zuma asked. She held her breath for suspense the blurted, "I'm pregnant!" Then the room fell silent. I was shocked and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one. Zuma was grinning and Rubble looked like he was about to explode with happiness. "That's great, Skye!" I said before Rubble tackled his mate happily. "I can't believe it!" Rubble said as Skye giggled, nipping her mate's ear. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Congrats, man." I said to the bulldog and Zuma nodded in agreement. Skye gently pushed her mate up and rose to her paws. "The vet said there's 4 of them. 4 new members of the PAW Patrol, how cool is that?" She grinned. "It's awesome." Rubble agreed. "I wonder what there speciality will be!"

"Probably digging clouds." I joked.

"Or maybe they'll just do your jobs." Zuma added.

Skye shrugged as she laid down beside Rubble on their bean bag chair. "Ryder says he hopes they'll do something new. Like maybe climbing or something."  
I nodded in agreement. If they did what Skye and Rubble do, there wouldn't be a point. Of course we'd all still love them but they wouldn't be able to really contribute to the PAW Patrol. With Ryder being busy with other things now like school, 4 pups will be a lot of works. He may even give the pups away. I tried to block out thoughts like that since it'll be awhile until their born. It's not like I could do anything, whatever Ryder's decision may be. 

Ryder's been stressed with the loss of Chase and Marshall but everyone's been trying to find them. I just wish they'd come back and make everything okay. It's not the same around here without Marshall tripping into things and Chase's mooning over Skye. Speaking of that, he sure won't like the news of Skye's pups. The thought made me chuckle. Oh Chase and Marshall, please come home..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over my other chapters and saw that I had said Chase and Marshall we're going to find boats. Well, scratch that! I also remember writing about how Marshall goes into town to find food. Scratch that too! It's been awhile since I've worked on this story and now I kinda have new aims for it. I hope you don't mind those minor changes. :*

"I don't know what town we're in," Chase had said as we dodged an incoming biker. "Because someone should have noticed who we were by now!" 

I just shook my head. The milk wagon had taken us to town. Some place called 'Rochelle's Gully'. Never in my life have I heard of this place but here we were. It was very busy, cars and wagons bustling by and children playing in the streets. No one seemed to noticed the dogs roaming around. I couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or a good thing. 

"Excuse me? Hello?" Chase said in a irritable tone to an old lady preparing to cross the road. She gazed down at us, peering over the rims of her glasses. Chase forced a bitter smile as he continued on. "We need directions to Adventure Bay. Could you direct us?" 

I stayed silent as they lady wrinkled her nose and straightened her back to look around the area. "Adventure Bay.." She murmured. Then, she pointed a bony finger in the West direction. "Far out across the ocean, dears. It's definitely not some place you can just walk to." She answered, returning her gaze to us. Chase tipped his head to the side.

"Across the ocean? So this place is an island?" The lady merely nodded and continued on her way. Chase turned and gave me the most miserable look. I almost felt bad for him.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked but it sounded so demanding. So like Chase. I shrugged and started walking down the side walk, lifting my head to sniff the air. When the smell of lobster or some delicious seafood flooded my senses, I grinned. 

"How about we eat?" I suggested when he had caught up to my side. He just snorted but didn't decline. And when he got a whiff of that city food, his stomach growled like a bear. "I'll take that as a yes." I low-key teased him and instead of the expected growl, the police dog let out a good natured chuckle. Bipolar much? "Yes, Marshall. Eating sounds good."

When we arrived at the food joint where the aroma was coming from, Chase had asked me to wait outside while he fetched us something. I watched as the German Shepard made his way inside of the restaurant. I decided I would roam around a little while I waited. As I strolled ahead of the seafood joint, both delicious and horrid scents came to me. A couple of fat workers drilled the roads, women browsed 50% off clothes outside of little shops and people raced to their jobs. One man in particular was coming my way, a black suitcase in hand. Suddenly, that said suitcase busted open and dozens of papers flew everywhere. Naturally my instincts caused me to run over to the man and help. We both scrambled to grab as many of the runaway papers as possible. He was kneeled by the curb, shoving the loose pages back into place. 

As I walked over to him with a bundle of papers in my jaws, a pair of blue eyes met mine. Familiar. "Thank you so much .." The man said, taking the papers from me. He must of got the same vibe because we sat there gazing at each other for a long moment. "I-I'm sorry .." He apologized, "I think I remember you from somewhere."

I nodded. "Me too."

Alex.


End file.
